To Bee Or Not To Bee
by Alice O'delle
Summary: You think your life is rough? Try having your best friend and love interest go gay with your older brother  who just happens to be the leader of the autobots , and have Decepticons trying to kill you because they believe you are the new autobot leader.
1. Chapter 1 Rejection in the first degree

Well folk, here it is! This little jewel is my 2nd fanfiction posted here and only one of the many I've written. This is actually a much older story than my first. I wasn't going to post this but after much encouragement from my best friend and fellow Transformers Fangirl (aka Sibling in Obsession or SIO) I decided "What the heck! What's the worst that can happen?"

NO FLAMERS. YOU DON'T LIKE IT. DON'T KEEP READING AND DON'T COMMENT. NASTINESS AND PETTY IDIOTIC COMMENTS FROM JERKS ARE NOT APPERCIATED.

Dragonfly (c) me

Rhythmbeat (c) OrianPrime92 (my SIO)

Jazz, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Optimus Prime, and the Treansformers world (c) Hasbro? (I'm not sure, but I know it's not me. Wish it was, but it's is not XD)

* * *

><p>"Sida! Sida! Sida!" Dragonfly yelled, bursting into the room. A very rumpled purple and black femme sat up from the berth, rubbing her helm, her red optics squinting in the bright light of the doorway.<p>

"Fly… Somebody better be off-lining or I'm gonna kick your aft…. What the pit do you want?" She groaned.

"Primus damnit… What ah ya yellin' about?" A mech's voice growled from the berth next to her.

"Shut your trap Jazz. I need to talk to my sida. Sida trumps boy toy. I win." The younger femme snapped, stomping over and pushing the silver mech off the berth.

"Rhythmbeat! I can't 'ave one night wit ya, wit out ya sida tryin' ta kick mah aft!" Jazz grumbled, storming off into the other room.

"Dragonfly, we had a deal. You leave us alone when we're in bed." She sighed, crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry. It'll never happen again I promise. But I needed to tell you something! Please it's really important!" Dragonfly begged; her blue optics wide and pitiful. Rhythmbeat rolled her optics.

"Aren't you supposed to be the mature one?" She laughed, smacking the light blue and silver femme on the helm with her pillow.

"I am being mature!" The other whined.

"Oh yea cause bouncing in my room and pouting like a little kid with a big juicy secret they want you to make them tell is totally mature." Rhythm snorted, rubbing the taller femme's helm.

"I know, I know. Please just listen! I have a big announcement!" Dragonfly said impatiently, grabbing her hand.

"Okay, okay, spit it out before you crash your circuits!" She laughed.

"I'm going to try and ask Bumble Bee out again!" She said quickly, a huge grin spreading across her face. Rhythmbeat dead-panned and stared at her sibling.

"Uh… Fly, I don't know if that's…" The eldest started to say.

"I know he turned me down before but I know without a doubt that he likes me now! Why else would he act like that? But I can't talk now! I'll lose my nerve if I do!" She giggled, jumping off the berth and running out into the main room.

"No! You don't understand Bee is…" Rhythm started to yell.

"Wish me luck!" Dragonfly called before she slammed the door behind her.

"Gay…" The femme groaned, face-palming and flopping back on the berth.

…

Dragonfly wheeled excitedly through the maze-like passages of the Autobot base, her circuits on edge, practically glowing with static from her anticipation. Careening around a corner she nearly flattened Ironhide as he exited Ratchet's room.

"Hey! Watch it brat!" The old mech grumbled.

"Love you too Unca' 'Hide!" Dragonfly giggled, spinning on her wheels just long enough to blow her Godfather a kiss before she was back to weaving through many a disgruntled bot. After many sharp turns, near-crashes, and the occasional flustered delivery-bot dropping their packages, the femme was outside Bumblebee's door gasping for breath and trying to cool her engine. Once she composed herself she knocked timidly on the cool metal. Dragonfly listened intently but she couldn't hear any footsteps coming. What she did hear make her heat up and her spark jump.

"There's no way… I'll knock a little louder. Maybe he didn't hear me." She thought, pounding harder. To her surprise the door swung open. The young femme stood rooted to the spot, her fist still raised, all heat gone from her face-plates.

"Bumblebee…? Optimus…?" She choked out, her legs starting to shake. The yellow mech was lying on his berth but he wasn't alone.

"Fly I can explain!" He exclaimed, pulling away from the larger red and blue mech.

"I can't believe you!" She sobbed, tears blurring her optics.

"Wait, it's not what you think it is!" Optimus stood and reached out to her. Dragonfly backed away and shook her head.

"Oh? So I'm not seeing my older brada and my best friend bonding together? Is that it?" She cried, holding onto the doorway for support.

"I didn't want to hurt you Fly… That's why I didn't tell you…" Optimus said quietly.

"That's a load of slag! Go to pit both of you! Then you two can frag all you want and I won't get in your way!" She screamed before kicking out her wheels and speeding away, leaving skid marks in Bee's doorway.

* * *

><p>So that was the first chapter of To Bee or Not To Bee!<p>

Please review! I welcome critiques and I have no doubt that there are mistakes made in here but be nice. No one likes a snob or a bully no matter what you may think :P


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2. I usually don't update very often just to forwarn all of you new readers... ya know, if there ARE any new readers haha. Ahem, anyway, on to the story!

Dragonfly (c) me

Rhythmbeat (c) Orianprime92 (my SIO)

All other characters in this chapter belong to the mkers of the Transformer's series (Hasbro?)

* * *

><p>Tears overflowing her optics, the distraught young Autobot zoomed back the way she came, plowing straight into Ratchet. Dragonfly stumbled and fell, face-planted into the door that Ratchet had just gone through, and curled up into a miserable ball on the floor.<p>

"Dragonfly are you alright? You didn't hit your helm or crack an optic did you?" The medic asked, concernedly sitting her up and running a hand over her face-plates.

"My helm is fine…" The femme sniffed, rubbing furiously at her optics trying to stop the tears.

"Then what's the matter little one?" The yellow and red mech asked softly, rubbing the back of her neck. Optimus came running around the corner just in time to hear his sister sobbing to Ratchet and see Ironhide walk to stand beside the medic.

"Unca Ratchet… My spark hurts…" Dragonfly sobbed, a fresh wave of tears flowing freely as she slumped against his legs. Ratchet scooped up his miserable god daughter and cradled her close, carrying her into the empty med-bay. He paused just long enough to give a quick explanation to his bond-mate and glance at Optimus. Ironhide stepped out of the doorway as it closed and rounded on the younger mech.

"You. Me. Rhythmbeat. Bumblebee. My room. Now." He spat, his armor practically shaking in anger. Optimus sighed and nodded then went to find his bond-mate. Ratchet gently laid his charge on one of the berths, propping her up with several pillows, and handed her a box of tissues. Walking back over to the door he locked it, and then settled beside Dragonfly, wrapping an arm around her. She snuggled against him and clung to him, sobbing into his chest-plate. He held her close and rubbed her shaking shoulders as her sobbing subsided to the occasional hiccup and her breathing became less ragged.

"I'm so stupid…" Dragonfly sniffed, sitting up and putting her face in her hands.

"Now why do you say that?" Ratchet asked gently.

"To think that I could compete with my brother for Bumblebees love... I had my suspicions that they liked each other and were good friends but I had hoped that I could change Bee's mind. Bee used to like me… Before Optimus came into the picture that is. Now that I think about it how could I possibly compete with a Prime? He's stronger, a better leader, a better fighter, heck he's an all around better Autobot than me… I had no chance…" The blue femme sighed, her shoulder's sagging.

"If you saw it coming didn't you steel yourself to be prepared for it?" The mech asked.

"I never thought they'd actually hook up! I thought my brother would never do that to me… never in a million vorns…" She answered miserably.

"Are you angry with Optimus?" Ratchet inquired. His god daughter was silent for a moment.

"No. I'm not. He didn't know that I liked Bee and it's not like I can claim him anyway. He's not something that I can just take and keep for myself. Optimus deserves to be happy just as much as the next Autobot." Dragonfly replied, looking up at the mech with sad optics.

"What about Bee? Are you angry at him?" Ratchet questioned tentatively.

"No… I'm not mad at him either. I was mad at both of them at first. It was kind of a shock walking in on that sort of thing. And who am I to stand in the way of their happiness? If they're happy together then I'm happy too." She said smiling broadly, but her smile didn't reach her optics. She got up and wiped her optics one last time before heading to the door.

"Thanks Unca Ratchet I feel better now. I'll go find Bee and Op' and apologize for freaking out on them. I'll see you later!" Dragonfly gave another strained smile and started to wheel back through the hallways. Ratchet sighed and rubbed his optics.

* * *

><p>Okay so a lot more angsty in this chapter but then again, that's what I write best! Please review andor critique (be nice please!)


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! Made it to chapter three! You all know the drill for copyright stuff but here it is again for all you nit picky people

Dragonfly (C) Me

Rhythmbeat (C) Orianprime92

Transformers (c) Hasbro?

* * *

><p>Rhythmbeat was already waiting for Ironhide in his room, pacing the floor and rubbing her helm anxiously when he walked in. He was followed by Optimus and Bumblebee their faces embarrassed and anxious.<p>

"So she finally found out huh?" The femme sighed. The smallest mech nodded.

"Well, now what?" Bee asked, giving her a half-hearted grin.

"I don't know how about you try talking to her, dumb-aft!" Rhythmbeat snapped, her red optics flashing angrily.

"Don't talk to Bee that way!" Optimus growled, putting a protective hand on his bond-mate's shoulder

"I'll talk to anyone any way that I like. That includes you too Prime." She spat back.

"You'll keep a civil tongue in your head both of ya!" Ironhide shouted, smacking them both upside the helm. Both mumbled a "Yes sir" and sat on opposite sides of the room.

"Now catch me up here. What the frag happened to make Fly cry like that?" The old mech demanded, looking pointedly at Bumblebee. The bot swallowed and looked down.

"She walked in on me and Optimus…" He muttered.

"Doing what I wonder." Rhythmbeat snorted. Ironhide glared at the femme then turned his attention back to Bee.

"We were bonding sir." Bee said, his face heating up.

"Okay, awkward I'm sure but that wouldn't make our little youngling cry. She's made of tougher stuff than that. She is the next in line for Prime after all." Ironhide said, continuing to grill the yellow bot.

"It's because she's liked Bumblebee forever! And the fact that he turned her feelings down just last week without any explanation. Add all that onto walking on her big brother and role model fragging one of her best friends who just happens to be her crush. Yea, I think she had a good reason to cry." Rhythm snarled.

"Well excuse me for not wanting to frag with my best friend!" Bee yelled back.

"You could have at least given her an explanation!" She snapped.

"And you!" She said, rounding on Optimus.

"You were bonding with her best mech friend! Did you even think of what that would do to her? She looks up to you!" She raged, her face right in the Prime's. Ironhide sat back quietly and listened as the fight played out.

"Pardon me for not knowing every little detail of my sister's life! How was I supposed to know she had feelings for Bumblebee?" Optimus argued, towering over her.

"You don't know anything about her at all! But you would if you actually spent time with her rather than being your high and mighty self!" Rhythmbeat yelled. Bee stood up to defend his mate but Ironhide pushed him back into his seat.

"What do you know about our relationship? You're not her sister! You're a Decepticon for Primus' sake! You shouldn't even be allowed to be here!" Prime raged. She shook with silent rage and turned away from him. Ironhide reached for her.

"Beat, calm down kid." He said quietly, putting a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off.

"I know plenty about your relationship with her. She tells me everything because I'm her best friend. I'm always there for her. We've saved the other's life at least once and I'd do it again a million times over!" The femme said her voice quiet at first but gaining momentum.

"I'm as good as her sister! I'm sure as pit a better sibling than you! And yea, I used to be a Decepticon, but I've proved myself plenty of times that I've renounced their ways. I did it for the most important person in my life. Dragonfly. Why you would even bring that up just shows how little you know around here." Rhythmbeat hissed, turning on her heel and storming out of the room. Optimus stood silently in shock. The ex-con paused and turned back around.

"Oh and by the way, she's been crying for the past hour with Ratchet and right now she's coming to apologize to you for getting mad at you. She's going to tell you its okay and that she's perfectly fine with you two being together, that she's over Bumblebee. She's going to wish you luck and say she's happy for you and once again she's putting her feelings aside so that her loved ones can be happy." She said, looking sadly at the three mechs.

"I swear… Would it kill that bot to be selfish just once in her life cycle?" Rhythmbeat sighed, shaking her head. Optimus looked shocked.

"Gotta love the little mind link thing we've got, huh? Let's the other know what they're feeling and we can always find one another no matter how far apart we are." She explained tiredly.

"You always seem to forget your little sida's spark it tied to mine and mine to her's. It comes with saving someone's life." She said walking away, closing the door behind her.


End file.
